


I'm sorry I made this

by Baria_Chan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Belly Kink, Complete mess, I went off lads, M/M, OC X CANON, Weight Gain, but its long and wow, fat kink, feedee, feeder, feederism, idk why i made this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baria_Chan/pseuds/Baria_Chan
Summary: Sebastian is in a moment of pure desire, what he wants, is to bed someone.A new Lord becomes the interest of Sebastian, but after being rejected repeatedly by his advances, will he find a way to have the sex he desires with this Lord?





	I'm sorry I made this

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is really self indulgent and yea it is a mess. Thanks for reading if you do!

It had been quite the while since Ciel had hosted his own party. Sebastian thought it must have been Christmas when they had the last, and he believed it was quite in time for this next one. Ciel had explained to him how it was rather exclusive, containing very important Lords from across the British isles. Sebastian wondered if his other parties weren’t as exclusive, but he hadn’t commented. 

This party was rather simple in itself, simply a celebration of achievements. At least, that was how it has been explained to the butler. As well as to the extent of wanting to know and care; Sebastian didn’t particularly care for such trivial Human traits as hosting a party. 

So far, Sebastian was bustling around. Making sure everything was up to par, especially with those three dolts making a mess every now and then… With a heavy sigh, Sebastian realized he needed time to relax. Something, or someone, to bring him down to unwind. 

His eyes glided across the ballroom, there were so many choices. Of course, tonight Sebastian was feeling rather picky… He didn’t feel the need for any of these paunchy, rich, spoiled humans. A soft grumble formed in his throat as he couldn’t seem to find the one that would fulfill the desire to relax in the pit of his stomach. 

That’s when he noticed his own Lord talking to someone… interesting. 

The young man his Lord spoke with was well kept, his hair looked like it had been combed down for hours. While his eyes filled with a sort of… naive kindness. Sebastian was enthralled, mostly by the fact that someone could have that glitter in their eyes. What struck Sebastian most though, was how feminine their face was. It looked much like a womans, but it wasn’t a mistake that he was a man. Sebastian found it… Rather mysterious. 

He had approached the two, a kind smile on his face. He received quite the same look from the stranger as well. 

“Ah, “ His own master said, “Sebastian, quite good of you to arrive. This is Lord Baria Stone, his family helps provide buildings for our manufacturing. “ Ciel had explained. 

“A pleasure, this is your butler?” Baria asked, his eyes never wavered. 

Sebastian bowed, “The head butler of the house, “ He took the Lord’s hand, softly pecking it. “I am at your service.” He said with a slight smirk.

He noted the blush that tinted Baria’s cheeks from the kiss. 

Ciel glared a bit at his strange butler, “Don’t be weird Sebastian, especially since this young man will be boarding here.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yes, I will be. I wish to be more close to Ciel, so planning the buildings for Funtom projects will be easier… This is at least until I find a proper space to live.” 

His smile was light , it filled the room and intoxicated Sebastian. He wasn’t sure what it was, but this human was tying him around his finger. 

What Sebastian could hope now, was that he would be able to do the same to Baria. 

“Sounds wonderful, Shall I address you as Lord Stone… Or Milord?” Sebastian inquired, standing straight and looking down to Baria. He was only taller by no more than an inch, but he let that inch count for everything. 

“Well I am certainly not your lord… Lord Stone will suffice.” He said simply, looking at Ciel who seemed annoyed to no end. 

Sebastian nodded, than got shooed away by Ciel. He tried to not look disappointed that he couldn’t take the Lord to bed. But he knew, since he would be staying with them, Sebastian would have more than enough opportunities. He wished to seduce him, and that was just what he planned to do. 

++

Sebastian had to admit, having a second Lord in the house was rather strange. He and the other servants were instructed to “treat him as though he were me” by Ciel. Sebastian understood this, but it wouldn’t stop him from trying to seduce this delicious young lord. 

This most recent incident involved Sebastian cleaning a spot from Baria’s jacket, His hands were nimble and quick, but he took his time. Just to sort of size up his prey. His eyes never leaving the Lords. His fingers basically caressed the others chest, Sebastian was surprised to find it was soft. Unlike the rest of his body, which was rather lean. 

“You’re so messy, My Lord.” He expressed, His voice low and sultry in order to rouse the Lord. 

“I apologize Sebastian, where have my manners gone?” He laughed lightly, looking up to the other slightly. 

Sebastian paused, his smirk faltered. How dense was this man?

Another incident occurred when Sebastian was speed walking through the halls, He heard Bard had once again obtained his flame thrower. He was simply too tired to deal with this.... Sebastian was hardly paying attention because of this and it caused him to bump, and fall on top of Baria. 

His ruby irises met Baria’s shocked Hazel. He paused just a moment, realizing his hands were on the others surprisingly soft chest. His long legs positioned right between Baria’s equally long legs. He lightly tilted his head at the sight, but smiled. 

“Terribly sorry Milord.” He expressed, brushing a few stray chestnut strands from Baria’s face. “I heard our cook accidentally set the kitchen on fire, I simply wasn’t looking where I was going.” 

Baria swallowed a bit, ‘I should… um, let you get back to that.” he said, more awkward than flustered.

Sebastian tried to not look surprised but he couldn’t help it, What was wrong with this man? He didn’t seem to care for any of his advances at all… He stifled a huff as he stood and helped Baria up. Brushing him off and offering a smile before continuing on his way. 

Usually he had any gender of Human simply falling for him, left or right he was always able to seduce them. He simply could not understand what on earth made this one so different. It made him rather frustrated, he would definitely have to let this out onto Bard. Though he liked the cook (sometimes) it did need to happen.

++

Today, Sebastian was tagging along with Ciel and Baria for a little shopping day. The two Lords were in need of the latest fashions for winter. Much to Sebastian's surprise, Ciel and Baria got along rather well. The older would often give Ciel advice in area’s he got confused socially. While Ciel always offered the other business advice as well. Sebastian deemed it mostly odd due to Baria’s large sense of empathy that Ciel tended to lack. 

In any case, Sebastian stood as the two were at the tailor’s. Ciel went first, while Baria deemed to wait for a private session. Baria was looking at what the shop had, he seemed quite interested in the colorful, more frilly outfits. 

What Sebastian thought interesting though, was the way Baria kept glancing at this one particular man. 

His greedy eyes would momentarily shift from the clothes he would be looking at, to a man being sized. His stomach was very large, it pressed into his oversized waist band. It hung out at least a foot before him. And his face was generously fat and full as well, Baria had blush dusting his cheeks as he watched the woman size him properly. 

A rip was heard, the man had torn his trousers bending over. 

He saw Baria gasp softly and bite his lip. 

Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly, his brain processing what had just occurred before him. Did Baria… Have a fetish for larger men?.... His lips lightly lifted into a smirk, this was one interesting development to trying to bed this Lord. He never thought of trying to add weight to seduce someone, usually he had to stay trim and toned. But, after trying to get Baria for almost a week now, this was something he was more than willing to do. 

++

Upon returning home, Sebastian found time to go to his room in private. Standing before his bedside table and staring at the mirror rather hesitantly, he couldn’t simply make himself gain weight in no time… that would be rather suspicious after all. He scratched his chin in thought, Human food tasted quite like ashes to him… but perhaps it would be worth it if it were to add some pounds to his frame. 

With a slight sigh he made his way to the kitchen, Bard was prodding out was supposedly dinner. Though Sebastian knew he would have to make it himself, no doubt. What Sebastian was looking for here, was leftovers. Anything saved from meals unfinished. Quite surely, he was able to find these. 

“ Hey ‘bastian, whatcha doin’?” Bard asked, placing a hand on his hip as he tilted his head at the raiding demon. 

Said thief looked over to the other and smiled, “I’m going through the leftovers, throwing out whatever has gone bad. Why don’t you take the evening off? Check on Finny.’ Sebastian insisted, “I’ll take over for now.” 

“Wow really? I’ve been meanin’ to do a few things… Thanks ‘Bastian!” Bard grinned as he left the kitchen. 

Sebastian waited until he could no longer hear the others footsteps, He sighed softly and looked at the leftover ham that he had pulled out. He set it on the counter carefully before taking a sliced piece, he examined the way the cold meat glistened in the light. It was so curious, yet he pondered how it could be a delicacy. 

He took a full bite of it, of course he knew it had no flavour to it. He sighed but swallowed the thing, this was going to be a very daunting task. With out knowing if would even work was risky as well. But all Sebastian could think of was Lord Baria beneath him, his shirt askew, hair a mess, and his eyes misty with the lust only meant for a demon. Perhaps he could even make him gasp the way he did for that overweight man… 

This motivation allowed Sebastian to take another bite, just as big as the last. Even though the ham had no flavour in his mouth, he did his best to replace the taste with what he imagined Baria to taste like. The man usually smelled of flowers, this was from the fact he was always in the garden. Sebastian wondered if he would be sweet, maybe even a delicacy. Another bite, another slice of ham to devour. 

He allowed his canines to turn to fangs so he could eat the meat faster, What did Baria sound like when in bed? Would he be loud enough for his master to hear? He wondered if Baria was also dominative in bed, or if he would simply submit to Sebastian's will. The mystery was making the man go mad, it was also making him eat much faster.

5 slices of ham, and now Sebastian could feel the tightness in his three layered uniform. His stomach pressed against his collared shirt. The layers made it fairly hard to tell he was bloated though. Thankfully, Sebastian could eat all he wanted. Human food couldn’t sate a demons hunger after all. 

He grunted as he ate more and more, indulging in the thought of Baria Stone and pushing to get to a size that would make the Lord flustered. To see his cheeks stark red, to watch him fumble over his words and lust over the demon. Sebastian could feel the tightness increases as the ham finished, and he moved on to whatever else he could find in the ice box. 

The leftovers soon decreased, less and less of the turkey from yesterday night, no more of the dessert that left uneaten, absolutely nothing from the cream of corn that was abandoned. Sebastian ate all of it, licking spare crumbs from his gloves as he also began to cook as well.

He let out a faint hiccups now, moving around with a full stomach was trying on his human body. Though he didn’t feel full, it definitely was full. He looked down, the roundness of his stomach was a lot more noticeable now. His buttons seemed a tad more strained, and it definitely had that soft shape to it. Sebastian smiled at the sight, perhaps this would be what Baria would want. 

As Sebastian ate and baked, he began to get more bloated. His buttons more strained, and his stomach pushed out even more. He groaned slightly as he found it was actually slowing him down. This foolish flesh vessel… No matter. He would simply make do with what he had. Sebastian belched, covering his mouth in surprise as he had never done anything like that before now. 

He felt a tingle down his spine, his Master was growing impatient for the food. 

With a slight groan, Sebastian took the food to the dining area. Walking carefully as his balance was now completely off with this huge stomach full of food waddling in front of him. It lightly bounced and wobbled. But was rather stuffed, making the surface taut and hard. 

He sighed heavily, after the table was set he called onto dinner for the two Lords. Standing on the right hand side of where Ciel would sit. He watched as they entered, Ciel looked annoyed while Baria smiled as usual. 

He also watched as Baria’s eyes widened at the sight of Sebastian.

“It’s about time you got this ready… We’ve been waiting ages!” Ciel snapped, stomping to his spot and sitting. He looked over to Sebastian and frowned, “Have… Have you been eating?” He asked, his finger prodded Sebastian's stomach. 

While Ciel examined his now bloated butler, Sebastian watched Baria’s reactions. His cheeks colored a rather pinkish red, his eyes glued to the way Ciel was poking him, and his mouth seeming to be very dry as he was already drinking the water that was offered. 

“I was simply clearing out the leftovers My Lord.” Sebastian explained, Ciel gave him a look. 

“The- “ Ciel sighed, ‘We will discuss this later, you idiot.” He said, obviously angry because he was hungry. 

Sebastian just smirked, he had gotten the reaction he wanted from the dearest Baria. He was flustered by Sebastian. This was the incentive he needed, But he felt that he knew he wasn’t nearly big enough. He would have to get bigger for him.

++

Sebastians days now were filled with snacks, eating in between tasks, indulging when running errands, all the while Ciel was very confused by what his butler was doing. Sebastian felt excitement rise in his chest as he got bigger, the food he ate added fat to his frame. He felt amusement and joy seeing Baria’s red face as he walked past, his clothes got tighter and tighter by the day. He couldn’t help but feel Baria’s longing gaze on himself. 

Sebastian was at a rather hefty size now, he could feel his thighs rub against each other no matter what he did. His stomach would jostle and jiggle with every movement he made, even his chest was pushing into his clothes. He looked a lot like an overstuffed bear, about to burst out his clothes. Ciel had stopped commenting on it a while ago, mostly because he had privately asked Sebastian and since he couldn’t lie to his master he had to explain. 

Ciel being the age he was, of course was disgusted and hadn’t wanted to know about this at all. Once he learned he decided to ignore and, chose to forget it to save his friendship with Lord Stone. Sebastian was rather grateful for this, since he didn’t want Ciel to make him stop. 

Today was a repeat of another incident, the same one where he fell on top of Baria. But this time Baria was on top of Sebastian, It seemed the Lord wasn’t looking at where he was going as he ran across the foyer. Now he was propped on the butlers stomach, his hands placed on either side of Sebastian's head as his face was buried in his chest. Sebastian could feel the heat emitting off the Lord, as well as a little problem prodding at Sebastians stomach as well. 

“S-Sebastian!” he stammered terribly as he lifted his head up, “I-I’m so sorry I… I shouldn’t have been running indoors-” 

Sebastian set a finger against the others lips, “No need to apologize… It feels like you’re excited to see me.’ he says amused. 

Baria gasped, his mouth left agape as he couldn’t find the words to respond.

“Let me take you to my room.” He whispered softly, picking Baria up easily.

With Baria positioned on his stomach, he easily swept the man away to his chambers. A smirk on his lips as he finally had what he wanted, this man… This man that he had been thirsting for weeks. He was all his, finally. Baria gasped as he was pushed into the bed, his hazel eyes wide and misty, just as Sebastian had envisioned. 

“What a sweet face.” He said softly, stroking the Lords cheek. Baria bit his lip, Sebastian was over top of him, his fat stomach brushing against Baria’s flat one. “Glad to see you finally admire me back.” he crooned. 

“I-I… You…” his mouth simply stammered, his face was red much like a tomato. Sebastian chuckled at the fact he could barely even speak. 

“How adorable.” he mused, sitting up on top of his mate. “What do you think? I feel like I should be bursting out of this outfit quite soon~” 

Sebastian arched his back, filling Baria’s view with his fat belly. It pressed against the many layers he wore and he could see the buttons strain awfully, they begged to break off but the pressure wasn’t great enough quite yet. 

Baria swallowed around the dryness of his throat, His pants looked rather wet as he shuddered. Moving his hands o actually feel Sebastian.   
“Your clothes… their rather constricted…” he said in a hushed tone, his eyes lidded as he looked back up at Sebastian. “You wish to… Burst them off?” he asked. 

Sebastian hummed, rubbing his own belly. “If it will make you yell for my name, than whatever you wish, My Lord.’ he husked. 

Without a care, Sebastian snapped his fingers. Beside the bed, a cart appeared. Baria looked shocked at the magical act, and then confused at the contraption that was on top of it. The object seemed to be a giant pot with a pump, Baria had no clue what it could be for. Than, realised as he watched Sebastian take the hose and place it into his own maw. 

With the flick of a switch, the machine began to whir. Pumping whatever substance was inside into Sebastian, Baria moaned a bit as the effects were felt right away. Sebastian was filling up quickly, becoming heavier on top of Baria. He could feel and watch as his stomach got bigger and bigger with each pump. Each gulp caused his stomach to bob and expand further. 

He felt so heavy, and Baria was so wet because of it. His eyes screwed shut and he felt the pleasure just course through him. A moan came out nice and loud as Sebastian's stomach burst from his clothes, the buttons splayed every which way as his belly flowed out and onto Baria, the tip of his lower belly brushing Baria’s cheek. 

Baria himself arched his back sweetly, his skin crawled and he was in so much pleasure as the demon got fatter and fatter on top of him. 

“G-Gods…. God….” Baria panted as his hands feverishly groped the man, his stomach covered his thighs and bounced before Baria’s eyes. He grunted and struggled to sit up more properly, Sebastia pushed him down though, removing the pump to lay on top of him. 

“Is something the matter Kitten?” he husked, his belly pressed into Baria rather harshly, completely crushing him at this point. 

“H-Heavy!” He managed, looking at the other, he wrapped his arms around Sebastian. “V-Very heavy…” He murmured. 

Sebastian chuckled, pushing up so he could breathe. “Now, Lord Baria, shall I pleasure you?” He asked. 

“W-What?... I…” Baria swallowed hard, “N-No I… No I don’t want to.” he said, Sebastian blinked. 

He.

He said No?  
“Still?!” Sebastian retorted, sounding rather fed up and angry about this. “What have I got to do… It would have been easier to take one of those idiotioc humans rather than you! Why won’t you have sex with me?” He asked, feeling exasperated by this all. 

“Ask me to dinner, talk to me… More than just a Lord and a butler.’ Baria said sheepishly, sitting up as Sebastian sat on the other side of the bed, causing it to sink. “I need to know a person before I want to have sex with them.” 

Sebastian studied Baria, He of course, being a demon knew that he shouldn’t have an emotional bond with anyone. Could he even *have* an emotional bond? All he knew was the 7 sins that he always craved, he had wanted the pleasure from Baria so desperately. Being rejected again… it was something quite new to him.

Baria looked at him rather confused, but Sebastian sighed, waving his hand across the others face to put him to sleep. He could always find another human, and that would just be what he would have to do at this rate. His eyes wandered back to the sleeping Lords… His eye lashes were very long. His skin like ivory, glistening in the moonlight. He sighed heavily, not understanding his own feelings at all. Sebastian stood, he would begin working this off tomorrow. And perhaps get the idea of being with a human like Baria out of his mind. 

(Part 2?? Maybe??????)


End file.
